


Despise the Heretic

by ShadowWolf_762x54mm



Series: Writing Practice [1]
Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Death, Space Marines, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf_762x54mm/pseuds/ShadowWolf_762x54mm
Summary: Two Deathwatch Veterans fight a team of hunters lost to the grips of Chaos.
Series: Writing Practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087595
Kudos: 2





	Despise the Heretic

_Back to back, the two marines stood. Brothers forged in battle, not of the same genesire but that did not matter. Clad in the midnight black plate of the Deathwatch, Azariah and Brynjar stood, defiant against their foes. Four Hunters surrounded them in the fields, weapons drawn, waiting for some unknown signal._

“Bryn?” Azariah’s helmet had been lost in the fight, his noble features marred by the vicious barbaric look of barely contained rage and fury. 

A slight tilt of the wolf skull helm as the Fenrisian replied, “Ye?”

“I think it’s time we showed these heretics what it means to fight the Emperor’s Angels. To engage in battle with his mightiest warriors, his Deathwatch, and to know their defeat.”

Bryn laughed, a monstrous metallic sound emitting from his snarling voxgrill, “HAH. Yes Brother Azariah, I feel like they do not truly realize who they face.”

He looked out at the assembled Hunters that surrounded them, “Hear me and hear me well mortals. You _think_ you know wrath. You _think_ you know fury. You know **_nothing_ ** . There are horrors you cannot fathom, we have slain beasts who would have laid waste to entire worlds. You are nothing. You feel as if you know everything about us, yet you know nothing. The Adeptus Astartes aren’t dangerous because we are fast, because we are equipped with the best equipment the Imperium can produce, because we were genetically enhanced to become stronger. No. You are fighting beings who have lived centuries fighting the mightiest creatures imaginable, and winning. We are the Angels of Death. You have committed crimes against the Imperium of Man, and I thus sentence you all to **_death._ **”

The Crozius Arcanum sparked as the powerfield activated around the snarling wolf skull. A low whine emitted as the plasma pistol prepared to fire. In synchronicity, Azariah drew his hood up, and detached the mag clamps on his backpack, drawing his relic blade in two hands, as lightning arced across its massive blade.

The Hunters tensed. 

There was a moment of silence. 

Faster than lightning they sprung into action, diving and jumping all around as they tried to close the distance. Both marines immediately slammed back to back, and stood in battle stances. Brynjar let out a bone chilling howl as he fired his plasma pistol, barely missing a hunter by mere millimeters, causing his aura to flare as he dove to the side.

The Hunter shifted his battle axe into his rifle form, and started peppering the marines with gunfire, only to look on in dismay, as fields of energy sprung into existence around both marines protecting them from his rounds. 

A roaring berserker charged in, electricity arcing around her fists as she engaged her own type of powerfield. “You will pay for what you did to Njahla!”

She ducked under the swing of Azariah, but failed to account for the speed a marine possessed, she thought she was safe as she went in to strike, only to be sent flying with a punch that hit her faster than she could even react. One moment she was about to strike with all her power, and the next she was impacting a tree. As she hazily pulled her mind back together, the full picture came into clarity, and what she saw horrified her. 

These 8 feet tall behemoths of human beings, wearing battle-plate tough enough to stop anti-tank munitions, should have been slow, sluggish, easy to predict. Their movements were anything but. With a grace that shouldn’t have been possible for their size, they almost danced as they moved from strike to strike. Blocking the lightning quick jabs of Reya with ease. Leo tried to swing his hammer into the unmasked one, his semblance in full power, his normally unstoppable hammer was easily parried, and countered with a swing that cut straight through his aura from the force and the powerfield. He barely had time to scream as the first cut went through his arm. 

As he screamed in agony, he didn’t even notice as the giant reared back and cleaved downwards. He feebly tried to block with his hammer, but the giant went through as if it wasn’t even there. Cutting through reinforced steel, then flesh as if it were nothing. Leo died in an instant.

This wasn’t going as planned. There was no way they could win against these odds. They were only human. These _monsters_ were something else. Something unnatural, something alien, something no longer human. They had _thought_ this was going to be an easy fight. They had surrounded the one, but then the second came crashing out of nowhere. They had still thought they had the upper hand. They were **wrong**.

* * *

Brynjar smelled the blood in the air through his artificer helmet. He smiled a grim smile. One down. Three to go. He sidestepped a swing from the sword wielder with ease, swinging his crozius in response, and hitting. He went flying back as the strike shattered his aura, but luckily didn’t kill him outright. The plasma bolts that struck his body as he flew definitely did though. 

The two Deathwatch marines turned to face their last two opponents, weapons at the ready. One of them pushed turned to their friend and told them to run, before running at them themselves. Opening their jacket they pulled the pins on all of their grenades as they leapt. 

_A suicide attempt. Foolish._ Azariah thought, as he swung horizontally, cutting them in half at the waist. Before the body had even hit the floor, Bryn’s hand shot out and grabbed the legs, throwing them as far as they could. The last thing that Lyra heard was an explosion in the distance, as despair gripped her in her final moments. Her sacrifice had been for nothing, the giants still lived, and she could hear their heavy foot falls moving in the direction Emile had gone. 

Bryn took a moment to sniff the air, picking out the runner’s scent immediately. With a quick hand signal the pair took off on hot pursuit. There would be **no** survivors. 

Their dual hearts beat in unison as they reached a full running pace, long strides eating up ground as they traveled, armor enhancing their movements with each step. They were getting closer. She hadn’t made it far.

* * *

Emile had thought she was safe, she heard the explosion in the distance. But then she heard the sound of rustling branches, and the telltale sound of heavy armor barging through obstacles. Knowing how fast they moved, she knew she was caught. Making sure her body cam was recording, she stopped running, and turned to face them. At least she would die fighting. 

The moment she saw them, she opened fire, machine guns on her arms unleashing their payload. Both marines dove to the side as they rolled to their feet. As they charged her, Emile had one last thing to say, “YOU WILL NEVER WIN. CHAOS UNDIVIDED SHALL-hrk”

Looking down she realized why she could no longer feel her legs, a sword slice had cleaved her straight through. Looking up as her body fell apart, she was hit by the falling crozius, splattering everywhere in a massive spray of blood, bone, and gore.

“The Imperium shall stand forever. Chaos scum.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, and I haven't written anything in a while. Trying to get back in the habit of writing, and am trying to challenge myself by writing one piece a day for as long as I can. Any advice or comments would be appreciated. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
